


The Strength of your Thigh

by SophiaHoppia



Series: Pick me up [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Consent is Sexy, First Time, Frotting, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Overthinking, Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink, a bit of anxiety, however that one happened, rubbing against each other, spoilers until Ether Mine, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: On their way to Colony 6, our heroes travel through the Ether Mine and take a break at the Glowmoss Lake.Like always, Shulk is busy overthinking everything that has happened so far and might happen in the future, until his thoughts suddenly take an unusual turn.Never before had he even dared to imagine what Reyn's strong thighs could be used for...---This is part of aseries, but every piece can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Reyn/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Pick me up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783021
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	The Strength of your Thigh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I am back with another piece about Reyn & Shulk.
> 
> As you can see, this is part of a series now. You don't have to read the other pieces if you only want to enjoy this one, but if you wanna start at the beginning, check out [Trust me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576429) first.
> 
> I got the idea for this fanfiction as I was taking some really nice screenshots at Glowmoss Lake. [Feel free to check them out here. ](https://twitter.com/SophiaHoppia/status/1271032451926839296)

"We can't rest here!" Sharla exclaimed, trying to get back to her feet yet failing miserably as the exhaustion of the last days finally caught up with her.

"Sharla, please. I understand that you want to keep going, but in your current condition you wouldn't be able to save anyone," Shulk stated, as always the voice of reason, even though he didn't want to rest here either. He wanted to press on, to hurry up and save Juju, to do everything in his power to avoid any irreparable damage.

A deep sigh left their medic, her shoulders slumping down as Sharla put her rifle down on the ground next to her. "You are right."

They hadn't gotten much rest the last days, traveling over Bionis's leg in search of Sharla's little brother Juju. Hope had filled their hearts when they had found his buggy at Raguel Bridge, but it was only short-lived.

The buggy had been there, but Juju had not. Knowing that the boy was on his way to Colony 6, they at least had a route to follow, walking as fast as they could, frantically trying to catch up with him up before he got into any serious trouble.

Yet, just like Shulk's vision had predicted, there had been trouble: A Mechon M71 had captured the young boy before he could reach the colony.

Still, they had managed to save Juju from the Mechon M71, Sharla hugging her brother in relief, but the joyful reunion of the siblings hadn't been for long.

The Mechon with the metal face had shown up again and even with their combined strength and the power of the Monado they hadn't been able to stop him from kidnapping Juju. Shulk was frustrated. Why couldn't he save Juju for real? What good were these visions if they couldn't help him saving people?

"Shulk!" Reyn's loud voice ripped him out of his thoughts, followed by a heavy _clanking_ sound as his friend blocked something with his oversized shield-gunlance.

"Reyn!" Shulk's eyes widened as he took in the situation around him. Sharla was still sitting on the ground, too exhausted to get up, desperately grabbing onto her rifle, yet shaking too much to take proper aim.

"Ya with us again?" Reyn asked, shoving a Krabble away from him easily - thanks to his strength.

"Sorry, I've been lost in thoughts. I'm alright now," he answered apologetically before he slashed down another Krabble with new-found determination.

"Alright, I'm powering up!" Reyn exclaimed, boosting not only _his_ battle spirit but Shulk's as well.

Entrusting his back to Reyn, the heir to the Monado turned around to fight the Krabbles coming in from the other side of the cave, Sharla sitting -for now- safely between the two fighters.

In their pursuit of Metalface, intending to save Juju for good, they had reached the Ether Mine. Sharla had said it would be the perfect way to sneak into Colony 6 without facing too many Mechons.

Unfortunately, that assumption had turned out to be wrong. Not only had there been Mechons down here, attacking them at first sight, but also natural inhabitants like these Krabbles. In contrast to the metal monsters, these huge hermit crabs weren't much of a challenge, though. They weren't fast, and even if their shell was thick, it wasn't strong enough to withstand many of Reyn's direct hits.

"Ain't over yet," the taller man exclaimed just as the blond had struck down the next Krabble. The blond turned around and noticed two more Krabbles coming their way. Shulk would have left them be, wasn't bent on fighting other inhabitants of Bionis, when their true enemies were the Mechons from Mechonis, yet he wouldn't stand by idly when they got attacked.

If these Krabbles wanted a fight, they'd get a fight.

"Reyn!" Shulk called out to his friend after placing a well-aimed hit to the Krabble's side causing it to lose its footing.

"I know, I know!" Reyn answered at once, hitting their enemy in just the right way to make it topple down before Shulk dazed it with another hit.

"Alright!" the blond exclaimed happily, their perfect teamwork boosting his motivation.

Fighting alongside Reyn was like second nature to him. Even though he had spent so much time with research instead of training, the last days of traveling and fighting together with Reyn had proved that their teamwork was as perfect as ever - if not even _better_ than before.

Without any difficulties, they managed to take out all the Krabbles that had attacked them. Sharla, still sitting in the ground, let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, boys."

"No problem," the taller man answered truthfully before he sat down next to Sharla. "Man, I'm losing all sense of time inside this dark cave."

"It should be around midnight by now," Shulk said before he sat down as well.

"We really gotta take a rest now. And grab a bite," Reyn added cheerfully as he took out their rations, handing some of them to Shulk and Sharla as well. They thankfully accepted and started to eat in silence.

Still a worried look on her face, Sharla was forcing her food down instead of enjoying it, but Shulk couldn't blame her. He didn't feel like eating either. And to him, Juju was merely an acquaintance. He didn't want to know how badly Sharla must be feeling after seeing her _brother_ getting kidnapped again.

"What's with the long faces, ya two?" Reyn asked, a reproachful tone underlining his voice.

They both looked uncomfortable, unwilling to talk about their worries.

"Come on, we've traveled so far today! And no one could stop us," the tall man tried to cheer them up.

"We got lost," Sharla added bitterly, pointing at the walls surrounding them. "This is a dead end."

"So what? Perfect place to rest for the night. And look how beautiful it is," Reyn said, leaning back to take a look around again.

A small smile found its way to Shulk's lips. Reyn always made everything sound so simple and easy, always seeing the good points of any outcome.

They _had_ taken a wrong turn and gotten lost. Yet Reyn was right, that this was the perfect spot to rest for the night. They had traveled through a long tunnel without facing any enemies in there. And the few Krabbles that had awaited them here at the end, had already been taken care of by now.

Shulk looked around, taking in their environment for real for the first time, without getting lost in his dark thoughts or concentrating on fighting.

A small lake was next to them. The water was clearer than any water he had ever seen in his life before. The different plants around the lake were glowing in a soft, pale green, illuminating the water beneath them. Some of them had beautiful pink flowers.

On the other side of the lake was a small shore with a Water Ether Crystal deposit, the strong blue glow indicating the purity of the crystal as well as the water next to it.

The lake reflected the light to the usually dark walls of the cave, making them shine in a faint color of blue, where they weren't overgrown by green, glowing moss.

"It is," Shulk whispered, mesmerized by this beautiful location.

"This might be Glowmoss Lake," Sharla explained. "I've heard some rumors that a place like this existed somewhere in the mine, but no one knew if these rumors were true."

"But we've found it," Reyn stated, "and it's a good place to rest. Resting is important if ya wanna fight at full strength. So we didn't take a wrong turn. It was right to come here."

Sharla chuckled, finally giving in to Reyn's reverse logic. "You are right. Let's try to catch a bit of sleep before we hurry on."

"Good idea, Sharla!" the tall man answered as if it hadn't been _his_ suggestion all along.

Even though Shulk whole-heartedly agreed with Reyn, knowing full well that rest was important, he couldn't calm his racing mind. What if something happened to Juju while they were resting? Would he get another vision before it was too late? What if he fell asleep: Would he miss an important vision or would he simply wake up or even see the vision inside his dream?

"Shulk?" Reyn whispered, his voice heavy with concern.

The blond took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He had been spacing out again, lost in his thoughts.

Sharla was already asleep inside her sleeping bag. Reyn was leaning up on his elbows, his own makeshift bed beneath him, face full of worry for his companion.

"Don't worry about me, Reyn. You must be tired after all these fights today. Try to get some sleep."

"What about ya?"

A small smile grazed Shulk's lips, yet it felt sad and bitter. "I'll keep watch."

"Ya sure that's necessary? There shouldn't be any danger nearby," Reyn stated truthfully.

"Better safe than sorry," Shulk responded and did his best to smile reassuringly.

The blond noticed the other man studying his face closely before Reyn eventually lay back down with a sigh. "Alright. But ya gotta sleep as well later."

"Of course," Shulk whispered as he watched Reyn's face relaxing, eyes closed, already drifting off to sleep. Shulk had always envied Reyn for his ability to fall asleep so fast and easily.

Soft snoring left the taller man and Shulk snorted shortly. Sometimes it was almost scary _how_ fast his lover managed to fall asleep.

His _lover_.  
Shulk smiled for real as he watched the soft blue reflections of the water illuminating the tanned skin of Reyn's peaceful face.

Only a few days had passed since Shulk had realized the romantic feelings he had subconsciously harbored for his childhood friends since a long time ago. He still couldn't believe how long it had taken him to get to this point. Thinking back, everything was so obvious now.

The unlimited trust between them, the way Reyn managed to calm him down no matter what, managed to pick him back up no matter what; The way Shulk admired Reyn's fighting ability and strength, his well-trained body, the casual touches that always left him with a tingling feeling; his beautiful smile, warm hands, strong arms, broad chest, thick thighs-

Shulk inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Where was he heading with these thoughts?

Now that Reyn and he had confessed to each other, Shulk almost regretted that it had taken him so long to realize his feelings. He couldn't stop himself from wondering how life would have been if they had already confessed to each other months ago. Back then, when they still had been living at Colony 9, without constantly having to worry about Mechons or the future.

They could have spent much more time together, going on dates, enjoying each other's company - simply enjoying their lives.

But it was too late for that now. The Mechons had attacked their colony and even though Shulk had grabbed the Monado and fought with everything he had, he hadn't been able to save anyone. He couldn't stop the Mechons from destroying the village, couldn't stop Metalface from killing Fiora, even though he had seen it coming in a vision.

Just like he couldn't stop Metalface from abducting Juju.

Shulk shook his head. He knew he shouldn't beat himself up over that too much. But he just felt so disappointed with himself!

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. If Reyn could hear his thoughts right now, he would probably tell him to stop thinking in such a negative way, would point out all the _good_ things that had happened - everything Shulk had done right instead of wrong.

But what had he done right?

A frustrated sigh left Shulk and he stood up without knowing where to go or what to do. He just felt so restless, even though his body was clearly tired from their long journey and many battles.

His gaze fell back to the lake, the clear water sparkling even in the darkest night in the darkest cave.

Maybe he should go swimming? The lake was neither large nor very deep, but it was enough to swim a few strokes.

Casting a glimpse at the calm faces of his sleeping companions, and once again making sure that no enemy was approaching -probably since they have fought them all off already- Shulk stepped out of his boots before taking off his clothes.

He stripped down to his dark-blue boxer shorts, always casting quick glances to his companions again, afraid they might wake up any second.

The floor of the cave was cold beneath his bare feet and Shulk already began to wonder if this really was such a good idea. Catching a cold was the last thing they needed on their quests to fight the Mechons. But as soon as he reached the lake, carefully dipping his feet into the clear water, he was met by a pleasant surprise. The water had the perfect temperature: warmer than the cold floor of the cave, yet cool enough to be refreshing.

Not hesitating any longer, the blond immerged into the lake, relishing the delightful coolness around him, only resurfacing again when he needed air.

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, droplets of water falling from the tips of his hair.

It had been a while since he had gone swimming. Back at home, he had sometimes gone swimming with Reyn and Fiora at the shore next to the entrance of the colony.

 _Fiora_.  
An icy shiver went down his back. She was gone. They would never again be able to go swimming together.

Back to his dark thoughts and feelings of regret, Shulk got out of the water on the other side of the lake. He walked to the large Ether Crystal, taking in the beauty of its shimmering blue light, trying his best to focus on the good and beautiful things in life, but the only thoughts that came to his mind where that Fiora could never see such a beautiful crystal again. And Juju wouldn't either if they didn't manage to save him soon.

"Anyone ever told ya, ya suck at keepin' watch since ya always get lost in yer thoughts without hearing anything?"

Shulk widened his eyes in surprise and turned away from the crystal, almost colliding with Reyn's strong chest right in front of him. "R-Reyn!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean ta startle ya. Thought ya'd heard me swimming over."

"No, I," Shulk sighed in frustration, leaning his forehead against Reyn's broad chest, whispering, "I'm bad at keeping watch, just like you said. I'm bad at everything."

"Come on, man. Ya know that's not true," Reyn denied at once, pulling his strong arms around Shulk, affectionately holding him in an embrace.

Feeling the warmth radiating from his lover's body, Shulk decided to share his worries instead of overthinking on his own once more.

"I knew Juju was in danger, but I couldn't save him," he uttered, hitting his fists against Reyn's chest in frustration, yet careful enough to not hurt his strong friend.

"But Shulk, we _did_ save him. We saved his life," Reyn answered at once.

"But he was kidnapped by Metalface," the blond complained.

"So we just have ta save him again! It's gonna be alright, Shulk. Juju is alive, and Sharla is alive. Even though you've had a vision about both of 'em dyin'. We've changed the future, Shulk. We've _saved their lives_!"

Reyn emphasized his words by tightening their hug and Shulk suddenly felt tears welling up in his eyes. How could he have overlooked such a simple but important fact? Juju and Sharla were both _alive_. Because they had been _saved_. The future had been _changed_. His visions had helped to avoid an irreparable loss.

"You're right," he mumbled against his lover's chest, his voice shaking as he fought back those tears. He usually wasn't prone to tears, but the exhaustion of the last days was getting to him. "Why is it always so easy with you?"

"Huh? Um, I don't know, man. But ya should know that I'm always here for ya. Ya don't have to keep these nasty thoughts to yourself. _Talk_ to me, Shulk," the taller man requested.

"Yeah. I will. I'll try to. Sorry, Reyn," the blond apologized after taking a deep breath, his hands still resting against Reyn's broad chest.

"'s alright."

"Thank you, Reyn. For being here for me."

"Always. Anythin' for ya, Shulk," Reyn whispered affectionately and placed a kiss on blond hair.

Shulk felt a smile spreading across his lips and pressed his face even closer to Reyn's chest.

His very _naked_ chest, he suddenly realized. Obviously, Reyn had, just like him, taken everything off except for his purple boxer shorts to swim through the small lake.

Heat found its way to Shulk's cheeks as his mind finally caught up with the situation: Reyn was hugging him, skin on skin, both of them wearing nothing but boxer shorts, which weren't even wide enough to leave much room for imagination.

"Shulk?" the question was uttered in an unusually quiet voice and he felt Reyn's hand traveling down his back, only stopping at the hem of his dark-blue boxer shorts.

Suddenly too aware of _everything_ and too embarrassed his thoughts had taken such a dirty turn when Reyn was only hugging him for _comfort_ , Shulk didn't dare to say anything.

As Reyn shifted in front of him, Shulk held his breath. In their current position, the thick large thigh of his muscular friend grazed against his last remaining piece of clothing and the member beneath it. His cheeks were burning by now and he was too flustered to look Reyn in the eye or talk to him.

Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, Reyn moved _again_ and Shulk bit his lip, as he felt his member twitching, awoken by the slight contact.

The large hand at his lower back suddenly felt very hot, just like every other part of Reyn's skin that was pressed against his body - his chest, his stomach, his arms.

Shulk needed to get out of this situation before he embarrassed himself. He slightly pressed against his lover's chest, half-heartedly trying to escape his hug, but Reyn only tightened his embrace, nuzzling his nose in soft blond hair, moving his thigh _again_.

With a shaky inhale Shulk realized that this couldn't be a coincidence anymore: Reyn knew exactly what he was doing and Shulk felt his cheeks heating up even more.

"R-Reyn, I, you," he tried to speak up, but another movement against his growing arousal made him bite down on his bottom lip again, "you don't have to-"

"I wanna," Reyn whispered right next to his ear, his voice deeper and more seductive than ever before and Shulk felt his knees growing weak beneath him at once, causing him to sink down.

Noticing the moment of weakness, Reyn immediately tightened his embrace to keep Shulk from falling down. Despite that, the blond had already sunk down a bit, almost straddling Reyn's strong leg now, the pressure on his lower region increasing, allowing him to feel everything even more intense than before.

"N-no," the blond muttered in embarrassment and suddenly the warmth was gone. Reyn had pushed him away, keeping him at arm's length, hands gripping his upper arms only until Shulk's legs had found enough strength to stand on their own again.

And then Reyn's hands were gone as well, leaving him with a sudden feeling of coldness.

"What?" he asked in confusion, his brain not catching up with this sudden loss of contact, staggering, taking a step backward on reflex, a tall green plant softly grazing against his legs.

"Sorry, man. Didn't wanna push ya," Reyn murmured, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, a slight red shimmer grazing his cheeks.

"Huh?" the blond blinked in confusion. "You didn't push me."

"But," Reyn's eyes darted around nervously, taking in the sights surrounding them, the blue glowing of the Ether Crystal, the green glow of the moss and the other plants, graced with pink flowers. He was looking anywhere but at Shulk, "ya said _no_."

Shulk's eyes widened in realization before he looked down in embarrassment. This only caused him to get even more flustered as his gaze wandered over the obvious bulge hidden beneath the stretching material of Reyn's purple boxer shorts.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in embarrassment, hiding his red face behind his hands.

"Shush," Reyn hushed, "don't wake up Sharla," and Shulk crouched down, wanting the ground below him to swallow him up if that meant getting out of this awkward situation.

"Shit, sorry," the taller man continued to whisper, almost panicking now, "Ya alright? Sorry. I messed up."

"No," Shulk mumbled beneath his hands.

"Sorry," Reyn repeated and Shulk felt even worse for making his lover worry.

"No, I," trying to explain his reasons yet failing to find the right words, Shulk didn't know what to do.

"I, um, I'll just go. Give ya some space," Reyn mumbled but before he could turn around, Shulk stood up again, throwing himself against Reyn's broad chest, causing the taller one to stumble back a step.

Shulk put his arms around his lover, pressing his hands onto the muscular back. Immediately, Reyn reciprocated the embrace. 

Deliberately, Shulk shifted a bit to press his body against Reyn's bulge and the taller man sucked in a deep breath. "S-Shulk?"

"Don't go," he mumbled against his lover's chest, "I'm just embarrassed. But don't go. _Don't stop_."

A strong hand on his lower back pulled him back against Reyn's firm thigh and a loud needy moan escaped Shulk's mouth. Heat flared up on his cheeks once again as he remembered that they needed to be _quiet_.

Reyn's other hand cupped Shulk's face, carefully lifting his head, while he leaned down until their lips met. Surprised at first, Shulk soon adapted to Reyn's fierce way of kissing, hot tongues dancing around each other.

Kissing Reyn still felt new and exciting. After all, fighting and traveling across Bionis -together with a third companion- didn't leave them with much time to explore their desires for each other.

Due to the constant movement of Reyn's thigh against his manhood, Shulk had troubles focusing on kissing, too many feelings at once almost making him feel dizzy.

He lifted his left leg from the ground until his own thigh touched Reyn's lower region, giving the other man something to rub against as well.

Groaning deeply into Shulk's mouth, the blond felt his lover speeding up his movements, shifting a bit, making it easier for both of them to rub against each other.

Reyn's hand grazed over the hem of Shulk's shorts. "Wanna take 'em off?" he asked between kisses.

"No," the blond responded, embarrassed by that confession. He had heard that many men found it painful when their arousal was trapped inside tight clothes, but he fancied how the fabric pressed down on his erection.

As they got back to kissing, Shulk felt his mind spinning. Having no idea what to do with his hands, he desperately grabbed unto Reyn's back, his neck, his shoulders - anything. His body felt like it was on fire, heat all around him, yet he couldn't get enough, pressing even closer to the hot body in front of him.

Their tongues were wildly dancing around each other, lips pressed together, hot breaths mingling between their faces.

Never before had Shulk felt so desperate and needy. The intensity of this new feeling made it difficult to concentrate on anything. He was losing the strength to keep his leg up for Reyn to rub against, felt his other leg growing weak beneath him, once again threatening to give up and let him fall down.

"Whazzup?" Reyn mumbled, breathlessly, as he broke their kiss, and Shulk was, once more, fascinated by how easily his childhood friend noticed whenever something was wrong with him.

"Can't stand," Shulk answered, surprised how hoarse his voice sounded, his mind too foggy to form correct sentences, "my legs-"

"Gotcha," Reyn responded with a smirk and suddenly Shulk felt himself getting pushed back until he felt the cool wall of the cave -not covered in moss at this spot- behind him, the blue glow of the Ether Crystal right next to him.

Immediately putting his right leg between Shulk's legs, Reyn slowly lifted his knee.

Savoring the light push against his member, Shulk closed his eyes to relish the feeling even more. Only then did he notice that his lover kept lifting up his leg, further and _further_.

As his clouded mind finally realized what exactly was happening, his feet had already left the ground and he was sitting on Reyn's solid thigh, his feet dangling freely in the air. Gravity was pushing his body weight down, his erection pressing against the muscular thigh as he leaned forward with a deep moan. Reyn held his knee and shin against the wall of the cave, his hands placed left and right of Shulk's upper body, making sure that the blond couldn't fall off sidewards.

Finding a firm grip in Reyn's hair, Shulk needily rocked back and forth, relishing the pressure surrounding his erection, trapped between their bodies. The fact that Reyn had enough raw strength to hold him up like that, was almost enough to make him come at once and made him forget everything else.

Since he was sitting on Reyn's thigh, hold up to the height of his hip, they were at eye level now and he felt Reyn purr directly to his ear. "Feels good?"

"Yes," Shulk moaned in response, too turned on to care about being embarrassed anymore, his hips desperately moving back and forth on their own, rubbing on Reyn's hard thigh.

"That's so hot, Shulk," he whispered hoarsely, "don't even have ta touch ya. Yer just riding my thigh. Ya like that?"

A needy whine left Shulk's trembling lips as he sped up the movements of his hips, his arms still clinging to Reyn's hair, head buried in the crook of his neck, licking and sucking over the tanned skin.  
He was rock hard by now, his erection straining the material of his boxer shorts as far as possible, a conspicuously wet spot darkening their color.

"Ya gonna come like that?" Another question answered by nothing than a desperate whine. "Or do ya want _more_?"

Shulk leaned back a bit, studying Reyn's face in confusion. He didn't know how Reyn would want to make _this_ experience any more intense, but his hips kept on moving back and forth, unable to stop.

He saw the exact moment when Reyn accepted his inquiring gaze as a challenge and smirked widely.

Shulk felt Reyn abruptly crouching down a bit before getting up again, not enough to make him lose his balance or fall down -which wasn't possible anyway with the wall of the cave behind him and Reyn's arms at his sides, ready to catch him if necessary- but enough to make him _bounce_.

Not able to suppress a surprised scream, Shulk at least managed to muffle it against Reyn's neck and he heard the strong man chuckle next to his ear.

"Yer so cute," he stated and continued to rock his body, letting Shulk bounce up and back down. Together with gravity, the movements were putting just the right amount of pressure against his restricted erection.

Shulk was losing his mind. He was getting addicted to this new intimate feeling. If anyone would have told him he'd get off by bouncing on his childhood friend's thigh one day, he wouldn't have believed them.

Yet now he felt so good he didn't want this feeling to ever end. He felt his breath speeding up, the movements of his hips getting erratic, his breathing fast and frantic.

"Reyn, I," he desperately let his hands roam over his lover's back, clinging to his shoulders, his hair; mouthing up along his neck until their lips found each other again, both of them almost trying to devour the other. "I'm gonna," he started to say as he broke their kiss to take a deep breath, "gonna-"

"Come for me, Shulk," Reyn seductively whispered into Shulk's ear and the blond moaned deeply as his orgasm finally hit him, his sweaty boxers getting even wetter as he came.

" _Fuck_ ," Reyn uttered and pressed Shulk back against the wall, his left hand considerately cupping the blond's head, so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Trapped between the wall and his lover's huge body, Shulk slowly came down from his blissful high and noticed Reyn had freed his erection from his underwear by now, his right hand pumping up and down his huge length.

To his dismay, Shulk only now realized that he had been so fixated on his own orgasm that he had completely forgotten to take care of his lover's needs. Intending to make up for it, he let his hand travel between their bodies, but the moment he touched Reyn's hand, the muscular man already came with a deep moan leaving his lips.

"Oh," he uttered, impressed how fast that had happened. "Sorry, I, um, I should have helped with that."

A chuckle reached his ear before Reyn placed a soft kiss on his cheek. The taller man had to take some breaths before he managed to answer. "Ya did. Seein' ya ride my thigh was so sexy, I almost couldn't bear it."

"Oh," he said again, flustered, his cheeks flaring up.

"Ya really like my muscles, don'tcha?" Reyn chuckled anew.

"I, um, I wasn't even aware, that I, um," the blond tried to explain but his words failed him.

"Good thing I'm strong."  
It was the only warning Shulk got before Reyn picked him up -easily as if he weighed nothing- and carried him to the lake.

Suppressing a surprised yelp as the water, feeling way colder than before against his now heated body, surrounded him, Shulk managed to free himself from Reyn's grip, looking away in embarrassment.

"Aaw, no need ta be shy, Shulk," his friend said and was taking off his shorts to wash them in the lake just as Shulk had turned back around. "Man, I thought I would burst if I stayed inside these tight things any longer. I'm surprised ya managed to get off with yours still on."

"I, um-"

"'s alright, man. Feels different for everyone and _ya_ visibly enjoyed it," Reyn added with a smirk.

Taking a deep breath, Shulk submerged to cool off his head, only surfacing again as he needed to catch some air.

"Next time," Shulk mumbled, his lips merely above the surface of the lake, "we should do something _you_ enjoy."

"Aw, man," a sigh left Reyn's mouth, "I _did_ enjoy it. Seein' ya like this was very enjoyable. Really, Shulk."

"Yes, but," he began to say but submerged deeper into the lake, his words getting swallowed up by the water.

"But?"

Shulk swam closer until he was right in front of Reyn, stood up, and hugged his tall lover, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I wanna try different things. Get to know what you like. What we both like."

"Oh?" The tone of Reyn's voice told him, that he was grinning widely. "I'm in!"

They exchanged a quick kiss before Shulk dived back into the water, taking his shorts off as well to wash away any stains. He almost felt bad for using this beautiful secret underground lake to wash his dirty clothes, but then again, there had been nothing dirty between him and Reyn - just pure love.

"Man, I'm beat," Reyn exhaled with a sigh, "gotta sleep now."

"Yes," Shulk agreed with a whisper and they both got out of the lake again.

Relieved that Sharla still slept like a rock, unaware of anything that had happened in the last hour, they used their towels to dry off a bit, before putting on their shirts and dry boxer shorts. Exhaustion and fatigue belatedly caught up with Shulk as they lay down on their sleeping bags, huddled closely together.

Feeling himself once again surrounded by Reyn's warmth and kindness, Shulk sighed happily before he finally drifted off to sleep, worries about tomorrow forgotten for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Profile to find me on Tumblr or Twitter!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/profile)   
>    
>  [Or simply check out my other fanfictions!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/works)   
> 


End file.
